Surprise, Surprise
by pOkEd AnD sUrViVeD
Summary: Ann and 3 of her friends are transfer students. Ann is a little bit strange you could say, but everyone still loves her. It's a FredOC ship. I hope you like it. Chapter 10 is up. Surprise Character coming up soon!
1. Intro

Disclaimer- I don't own anything u know from the Harry Potter series or anything from it. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Walking, walking, walking, walking, walking," I yelled. "Walking down the street! Here's a cow, there's a cow, everywhere there's a cow now! Old McDonald had a farm! Ee-Eye-Ee-Eye-OH!" I said to myself. Almost home, I sprinted for the front door, which is hard with a backpack on, mind you. "Front door! Front door! Fronty, fronty, front door!" I said, happily running towards it. I thought so I kept on running and twisted the doorknob, expecting it to open so I could run in without stopping. Unfortunately, the door had other plans and was apparently out to get my nose, because it didn't open and I ran right into it. A burst of laughter came from behind me.

"Nice one, Ann," Lyeah said, rolling her hazel eyes.

"Yeah, well, I thought it was unlocked!" I yelled, trying to defend myself.

"Well apparently it wasn't," Lyeah retorted, smiling all the same.

I sat there, defeated, until another brunette came around the corner. "Becky!" I yelled happily, jumping up to see her, "Lyeah was making fun of my stupidity!" I pouted, pointing at Lyeah.

"It's not nice to point, you know," Lyeah said.

"What'd you do to make fun of her this time?" Becky asked.

"I was laughing because she ran into the door, that's what," Lyeah said, snickering.

"How do you run into a door?" Becky asked loudly.

"Well I though it was unlocked," I said, trying to defend myself again.

"Where's Kimi?" Lyeah asked. Just as she finished asking, a short Taiwanese girl came around the corner.

"Kimi!" I yelled excitedly, "Now that we're all here, we can pack and leave!" Smiling, I reached into my bag and pulled out the key. I quickly unlocked the door and went in. Lyeah rushed to the left, Becky and Kimi to the right, and I shut the door and ran straight. We all quickly packed and met outside.

"How do we know who it's going to be?" asked Becky quizzically.

"I dunno," Kimi replied.

All of a sudden, a woman in green robes appeared in front of us with a pop. "Lyeah, Kimi, Ann, and Becky I presume," she said curtly.

"Yes," we all replied at once.

"I am Professor McGonagall and am here to take you to Diagon Alley to get your supplies for Hogwarts," she said, turning away from us and walking down the driveway.

"I guess that's how," I said to everyone, suppressing my urge to laugh. Professor McGonagall stuck out her wand upon reaching the road and the Knight Bus appeared with a loud crack. She ushered us in and we each took a seat in the back. I sat next to Becky and Lyeah and Kimi sat in front of us. They did a spell to make their seats face outs.

"So . . ." Lyeah said, sitting down across from me.

"What do you think Hogwarts will be like?" Kimi asked curiously, asking the question we were all thinking.

"I bet it's HUGE!" Becky said, throwing her arms out to show her point (almost whacking me in the head, I might add).

"I bet it'll be loads of fun," Lyeah said.

"I bet it'll be unforgettable," I said, my eyes glazing over a bit.

"Wow, I bet that's about the deepest thing you've ever said," Lyeah smirked.

"Probably," Kimi and Becky replied. I would have had an amazing comeback for that, that would have knocked your socks off, trust me. But I was too busy thinking about the possibilities a new school would bring us. We could start all over again. Turn over a new leaf. We could find people that would be true friends. We wouldn't have to explain about our parents, or how we became the foursome we are today. We could be normal . . . or as close as possible at least.

"AHHH!" I yelled as I flew forward a couple of feet.

"Leaky Cauldron, misses," the driver said, tipping his scruffy hat. We got up and followed Professor McGonagall into the British pub.

"Follow me," she said, walking back into what looked like the back of the pub. We all went through the door to be stuck in a brick-walled closet (not comfortable at _all_, I'll tell you that). She tapped four of the bricks and it opened up into a archway, leading directly into Diagon Alley.

"Woah," was all we could say. It was amazing! Witches and wizards were _everywhere_—running around and shopping. It was better than in the US at least. There, we had to order all our school stuff online . . .


	2. Clown Robes, Books, and Weasleys

**A/N: Wow, second chapter took FOREVER to get typed up!! cough Lyeah cough eheh heh . So I hope you enjoy it and leave a comment and tell me how I'm doin! Later!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP…so sad, but true.**

"I believe you can find your things on your own?" Professor McGonagall asked, raising an eyebrow. We nodded eagerly and ran toward the nearest shop, which happened to be the place where you buy your robes.

We walked in and all we could say was, "Wow…" Kimi and Becky stayed in the front looking at the more common robes (typical), while Lyeah and I went to the back to see the… less common robes.

"I don't see why people never come back here. There's tons of funny robes!" I said, laughing.

"You don't say," said Lyeah sarcastically. I walked around the corner and found the _perfect_ robe that would make Lyeah laugh.

"Ann, where'd you go?"

Speaking of which…

"Over here!" I yelled, putting the robe on over my clothes. As Lyeah was coming around the corner, I pointed my wand at my nose and said, "Rojo," **(editor's comment: this is Spanish for "red"… just in case you didn't know)** and my nose turned red to make the outfit complete.

"Oh-my-gosh!" Lyeah gasped out as she laughed, "You're a-a-a cl-clown!" I did a little dance and Lyeah had to grab hold of the shelf closest to her to keep from falling. I started laughing too and was soon joined by two other people. Becky and Kimi had heard us laughing (we were that loud?) and had come back to investigate, both carrying bags as they had finished shopping for their robes while Lyeah and I were, you could say, clowning around.

"What are you wearing?" Becky giggled.

"It's a clown robe!" Kimi said in a sing-song voice. We all finally caught our breath after another two minutes or so of laughing our heads off. "Buy your robes so we can go!" Kimi said, smiling. I took off the clown robe and changed my nose back to its natural color. About 20 minutes later, we were leaving the shop and ran to the next shop… then the next… and the next… and the _next_… and finally, after exploring every nook and cranny of every single store, we finally reached the bookstore!

"Fourth year books please," Becky said, walking up to the counter.

"How many sets?" the cashier asked.

"Four," Becky replied. The cashier nodded and Becky joined us again as we looked through random racks of spellbooks and laughed at their names. "She's going to get the books for us," Becky said calmly as we giggled about Horace Giddly's "Brains Make Brawn – A Spell Book That'll Get You A Better Figure!"

"One first year, two second years, two fourth years, and one sixth year set of books please," an exhausted voice came from behind us. We looked back to see a woman with red hair and her arms loaded with bags leaning on the counter.

"We should go help her," I said, eyeing her bags of purchases that looked like they were about to break.

"Yeah," Lyeah, Kimi, and Becky chorused. We made our way over to the woman, who was trying not to knock anyone over.

"Excuse me," I said politely, "Can we help you with your bags?"

"Oh! Oh my, how kind of you all. I would love some help," she said graciously, setting some on the floor. Kimi, Becky and I each grabbed two, and Lyeah, since she carries, like, twenty pounds of books every day along with binders (I have no Earthly idea _why_), grabbed four. "Thank you dears," she said breathlessly, "My name is Mrs. Weasley. What might your names be?

"I'm Lyeah," Lyeah smiled.

"And I'm Becky," said Becky.

"Kimi, ma'am," Kimi beamed.

"And I'm Ann," I said, smiling as well.

"Four fourth year books!" the cashier called.

"That's us!" Becky said. She and Lyeah grabbed the books, paid with the money we gave them for our books as well as paying with their money for theirs, and hurried back as Mrs. Weasley was called up to get her books.

"I'll be right back, dears," she said, going to gather her books. She emerged minutes later with a _huge_ stack of books. "Let's go now. I'm headed over to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Righto!" Lyeah grinned (the weirdo). She made Mrs. Weasley's exhausted face turn up in a smile as we walked out into the bright sunshine. When we got to the Leaky Cauldron, we managed to get through the door somehow and looked around, spotting a great number of boys with hair as red as Mrs. Weasley's.

"Alright, Weasleys! Come and get your books and all!" Mrs. Weasley hollered. All the redheads stood and came over, accompanied by a raven-haired boy that looked about two years younger than us. I put the bags she was carrying for Mrs. Weasley down and placed mine on a nearby table that was unoccupied. Lyeah, Kimi, and Becky did the same.

A girl got to us first and was handed a couple of bags by Mrs. Weasley, "Here you go, Ginny dear."

"Thanks mum," Ginny replied, walking off to sit down with a man who looked like her father. Next, the raven came up, accompanied by a tall, freckled boy with hair that looked as if he had run into a fire engine (well, they _all_ looked like that, but bear with me!). But seriously, the guy was _tall_. He was only a few inches shorter than Lyeah, and _she's_ tall. I mean, even if she is the youngest, she tops off Mrs. Weasley by a good two feet and we're all about a head shorter than her. But I'm the second tallest! Well… maybe Becky is… but I still think I'm taller! … Okay, stop laughing at the special person.

"There you are, Ron, Harry. Move along now," Mrs. Weasley said, shooing them away.

Next was an older-looking boy with glasses and a smart badge with a "P" on it pinned to his chest flauntingly. What does "P" stand for? "Punctual"? "Perfect"? Oh! Wait! I remember! "_Pre_fect!" Yes! I'm so smart. Really. You don't have to keep looking at me like I'm on crack. No seriously.

"Here we are, Percy. Off you go," she smiled.

Then a pair of identical twins came up.

"Pst! Lyeah! Am I seeing double or are there twins in front of us?" I whispered, trying to hiss in her ear. As you might have guessed, it didn't work so well because I'm almost a foot shorter than her, but whatever. Hey! That didn't give you license to laugh at me! Get back here! Oh fine, you win this time.

"You're not seeing double Ann, they're twins," Lyeah smirked, tying her jacket tighter around her waist, pulling out a seat, and stretching before pulling her hat over her eyes and crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Oh. Good," I said, taking a seat beside her. Kimi and Becky soon followed us.

"There you go, Fred, George. George, Fred. Oh for goodness' sake, just take your stuff!" Mrs. Weasley sighed while Fred and George grinned tauntingly. She then turned to us and said "Thank you, girls. You have been such a help."

"Our pleasure," we replied. Mrs. Weasley went to sit with her husband, Percy, and Ginny.

When I looked up again, I saw Fred and George still standing there.

"Ello there. I'm Fred-" Fred said (haha. That rhymes).

"-and I'm George," George said.

"What would your names be?"

"And what were you doin'-"

"-with our mum?" Fred finished.

Lyeah lifted her hat to gaze at them curiously while I answered, "Well I'm Ann, this is Becky," Becky smiled, "the short one is Kimi," Kimi stuck her tongue out at me, but gave the twins a small beam, "and the tall one is Lyeah." Leah offered a small wave, "And we were helping your mom, thank you very much!" I crossed my arms. Lyeah got up, laced her fingers together and pushed her arms above her before pulling them down behind her head and letting them drop onto the table.

"I'm going to go get a drink. You guys want anything?" she asked.

"Butterbeer," I said, trying to flip the money toward her like people do in the movies, but let's just say it ended up hitting me in the eye and bouncing across the table. "Oww…" I pouted. Lyeah laughed, grabbing it before it ended up on the floor.

"Kimi? Becky?" Lyeah prompted.

"Butterbeer," Kimi said, handing her the money like a smart person. Becky did the same, also naming butterbeer as her choice.

"All righty then," Lyeah grinned at me while I rubbed my eye and then turned and slipped through the small gap in between the twins.

"Um… nice meeting you," George said, his eyes following Lyeah's back as she leaned onto the counter and talked to the bartender. They turned to walk away, but Fred twisted back, looking as if he wanted to say something to me.

Instead, he gave a small smirk, "See you at Hogwarts."

I nodded and stared as they walked over to where Harry and Ron were and sat down.

"Earth to Annnnnn," came Lyeah's voice. I blinked as she shoved a butterbeer into my arms. Lyeah took her seat and handed out the rest of the drinks before popping the cork off of hers and tasting it.

"That was fast…" I mumbled, taking a huge gulp. Lyeah just smiled and shrugged one shoulder cockily. I laughed.

"What was that all about?" Kimi asked, a knowing smile.

"Nothing," I said simply, turning back to my awesome-tasting butterbeer and taking another sip. She shrugged and turned to say something to Lyeah. I sat there quietly, sipping my butterbeer and listening to Becky talk about some shirt she saw in one of the stores when it occurred to me that Fred was kind of cute. Just thinking that made me blush.

"What are you blushing about?" Becky asked. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Umm… the butterbeer's hot?" I said cautiously.

After a slight pause, Becky shrugged and said, "If you say so."

**A/N: Well…there you have it!! All perty and typed like. lol Best enjoy it!! Heh heh!! I really hope you liked it and Lyeah…fantastic editing. I must say you captured my personality quite well with the trying to flip the coin thing! Woah! I sounded smart!! Haha…kinda…I think…but anyways please review and all and Lyeah will EVENTUALLY get the next chapter all pretty and what not for me.**


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**A/N: hello there! You ever notice how you take your time to type these little things at the top and barely anyone reads them? Yup, they don't, but I'm gonna make it anyways! Yes I know this chapter is extremely short but I made it up in the next chapter which you'll see when my EDITOR gets it typed up and sent to me, but I'm EXTREMELY thankful to her for typing my chapters up:D hee hee Later!**

"Where are we going?" Kimi asked.

"The train," Lyeah answered.

"To the train!" I yelled, putting my arm up in a charge motion.

"Well I already knew that…" Kimi whined.

"We're going to the barrier between platforms nine and ten," Becky said, laughing at Kimi.

"Where is it then?" Kimi and I asked.

"Right there," Lyeah said, pointing at the brick wall.

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked.

"I wish she were," came a voice from behind us (geez, how many times does that happen??).

"It's kind of weird running at a brick wall."

"Right you are, Fred."

We all turned to see Fred and George coming up behind us, pushing equally loaded trolleys. Lyeah rolled her eyes and within seconds, had aimed her trolley at the wall and sent it flying forward with a push of her foot as she jumped onto the back bar. Crazy, that girl. I'm telling you. Nearly as crazy as me, if that's possible.

I flinched, waiting for the smack I knew was coming as she sped toward the wall, but heard nothing. I looked up to see Lyeah gone.

I blinked, "It _is_ a platform."

Fred grinned, "Ladies first."

"We have to wait for our everyone else anyway," George smiled, gesturing toward the barrier. Kimi followed Lyeah's lead and Becky came soon after, followed by the wonderful mua.

"Woah," we all gasped.

"Check it out," Lyeah laughed, wheeling her trolley toward the wall to unload it. We did the same and got on the Hogwarts Express to find an empty compartment. When we did, we struggled to get the trunks up and in the end, since none of us could reach, Lyeah had to lift them up, rolling her eyes in the process.

The ride was fun, except the part when I was standing up to get a book and the train turned, making me roll out the doorway, but that's beside the point, and when the trolley came by, we bought as much as our stomachs could hold and pigged out.

"What're you listening to?" I asked everyone since we all had a type of wizarding iPod-like thing with us.

"Too Little Too Late," Becky responded.

"A Japanese song… you guys probably wouldn't know it," Kimi said (Ah, the Taiwanese origin finally shows).

"A song," Lyeah said sarcastically. I tried to glare at her, but she just laughed at my futile attempts. "A Thousand Miles," she finally obliged, "And you?"

"Oh, well, it's by Good Charlotte. There aren't any words, but the instrumental is very good," I said.

"Cool," Kimi said. I nodded and we all listened to the W.I.s (wizarding iPods) until the train came to a halt in front of Hogwarts.

**Editor: I couldn't help thinking that this was a very short chapter, but in my instructions, it said to stop, so I did. But whatever… Happy Valentines Day!**

**Writer's Note: OOO!!! Happy Valentine's Day from me too:D**


	4. The sorting hat and transfer students

We rode up to the castle in the horseless carriages and were immediately pulled to the side by Professor McGonagall.

"Come with me, girls. You'll be sorted after the first years," she said, walking in and leading us to Dumbledore. "Here they are sir."

"Excellent, excellent. Thank you Minerva," the wise old man said, looking at us with a twinkle in his eye. At that, she left to get the first years and Professor Dumbledore told us to stand to the side. We did so and were surprised to see Professor McGonagall walking down the isle with the first years in tow, carrying an old, crumbled hat. We all had to admit, though, when the hat started talking, we were taken aback and Kimi and I would have fallen down the stairs, if it weren't for Lyeah and Becky.

The hat sang,

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge in what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've really got a mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're safe in hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The entire hall burst into applause when the song ended and we joined right in. Then, Professor McGonagall started calling up the first years and when they were sorted into a house, their house would cheer for them. When the last one was sorted and seated, Dumbledore stood up and began to speak.

"Before we start our feast I have an announcement to make." At this, the entire hall got quiet. "This year, we have not only our first years joining us, but four transfer students from America that will be going into fourth year this year at Hogwarts." When he said that, everyone looked over at us and, I have to admit, it was extremely uncomfortable. "They will be sorted and I expect you to welcome them warmly," he said, sitting down again.

Professor McGonagall started our sorting with, "Becky Borlay." Becky walked up to the stool and sat there for a few seconds with the hat on her head.

Finally, it shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" A load of clapping came from the Hufflepuff table and she went to sit down.

"Kimi Chan."

Kimi walked up to the stool and placed the hat on her head.

After a minute, it called, "RAVENCLAW!" Cheers arose from the Hufflepuff table as they had for Becky and Kimi went to sit next to a pretty Asian girl with long black hair.

"Ann Deonnecker," McGonagall said.

Oh great. Now me. I gave Lyeah an I'm-sorry-you're-last glance and hurried to the stool.

"Hmm…"the hat said. It startled me, since I didn't know that it would be speaking _in my head_. "Where to put you… You have courage, sure. But you're not as brave as you appear." Gee, thanks Mr. Hat. "Smart, but only when you try." Hey! That was totally uncalled for! "Very loyal, though. Ah, that's it! I know just where to put you.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

I took the hat off of my head and nearly ran down to Becky.

"Lyeah Lewal," McGonagall said, rolling up the parchment with our names on it.

Lyeah walked over to the stool and put the hat on. The hat started making weird faces, which made me giggle and attract the unwanted attention of a couple of girls and boys.

After a couple minutes, it finally decided: "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table started shouting and whooping as Lyeah went down to sit by Fred and George – basically the only people we even knew in the hall.

Dumbledore stood up again and the hall went quiet, "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" With that, his again took his seat and piles of food appeared on the gleaming trays in front of us. Becky and I grabbed as much food as we could and stuffed our faces. Becky looked at the ham in disgust. She _hates_ ham. When we finished eating, Dumbledore stood again and said, "Ahem – just a few more things to say before we all go to bed." He went on to say that first years shouldn't go to the forbidden forest (note to self: don't let Lyeah drag me there anyway) and that there was a list of banned items on the caretaker's door. Also that we couldn't use magic in the corridors between classes and that Quidditch trials would be held next week.

"Now let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, "Everyone pick a tune!"

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy, Warty, Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Out hearts could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Becky, Kimi, Lyeah, and I sat uncomfortably in our seats, not knowing the song, because we, of course, never went to Hogwarts before. We were dismissed after the school finished singing and everyone walked out of the Great Hall with their house. Poor Lyeah and Kimi were all alone. Well, not really. Lyeah had the twins (who looked like they were bugging the heck out of her when we caught a glimpse of them walking up the staircase) and Kimi had become quick friends with the Asian girl. Becky and I just chose to stick together.

**Editor: The Sorting Hat's song, the Hogwarts school song, Dumbledore's speech, etc. were all taken from the first book. None of the forementioned things belong to the author nor the editor. They are the property of JK Rowling, the smartest woman in history :) **


	5. Howlers and Timetables

A/N: hey there! It's been a while since I've posted up a chapter I know. So I'm gonna post as many as I can today so give me some credit alright? Alrught…so…I'm typin this a little faster cause I'm listening to This Is Why I'm Hott by: MIMS so yea lol

Chapter 5: Howlers and Timetables

The next morning Becky and I got up. Just not at the same time. "Wake up Ann!" Becky yelled, hitting me with a pillow for the thousandth time that morning. After about 10 more minutes of laying there she ended up getting me out of bed. It was NOT pretty. Let's just say it involved some extremely cold water, screaming, and a heated chase. When we were both finally ready we went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. We walked in to be immediately greeted by Kimi and Lyeah.

"This place is amazing," Kimi said, putting an arm over Becky's shoulder, which was hard since Becky was a good two inches taller than her.

"They got great food too," Lyeah said, putting an arm over my shoulder, which was easy for her since she's about two inches taller than me. We all sat down at the Gryffindor table with Lyeah since not many people were here yet. We started talking again while stuffing our faces with the delicious food.

"Yea, so they try them on themselves and yea. It's just funny and amazing at the same time," Lyeah said. She had spent last night getting to know the Weasley twins, considering she had to spend the next couple years in the same house as them.

"She's really smart and knows all the latest gossip too," Kimi was saying to Becky. She had spent last night becoming good friends with Cho Chang, the Asian gir she had met last night.

"What're you doing-" Fred started.

"At the Gryffindor table?" George finished.

"You two are in Hufflepuff," Fred said, pointing at Becky and me.

"And you're in Ravenvclaw," George said, looking at Kimi.

"They were eating and talking with me," Lyeah answered back, "you got a problem with it?"

"No, no, of course not," the twins quickly said.

"Ah, so you have learned of her evil side," I said casually, looking sadly at them, "I feel sorry for you. Too bad you'll have to endure all that pain she'll inflict on ya."

"Wait! What pain!?" they practically yelled with horrified looks on their faces.

"Well-" I started, until I was interrupted by a howler.

"STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY HAD EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE-" Mrs. Weasley's yells, a hundred times louder than usual, made the plates, and spoons rattle on the table, and echoed deafeningly off the stone walls. People throughout the hall were swiveling around to see who had received the Howler, and we saw Ron, the twin's brother, sinking so low in his chaor that only his crimson forehead could be seen.

"LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGH YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE DIED-" "ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED- YOUR FATHER'S FACING INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ONE MORE TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."

A ringing silence fell. The red envelope which had dropped from Ron's hands burst into flames and turned to ashes. A few people laughed, and gradually, a babble of talk broke out again. A/N: yes this is from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. I did NOT write this myself. It is completely J,K. Rowling's work.

"Wow," Fred said.

"Never seen her that mad before," George finished.

"Well, heard anyway," Fred said shrugging.

"We better go," Becky said, dragging me to the Hufflepuff table.

"Me too," Kimi said, walking over to the Ravenclaw table. Professor Sprout came along the Hufflepuff table and handed us our timetables. Ours read:

_WITH TIME CLASS_

_Ravenclaw 8:30-10 am Potions_

_Slytherin 10- 11:30 am Charms_

_ALL 11:30-12:30pm Free Time_

_ALL 12:30-1 pm Lunch_

_Ravenclaw 1-2:30 pm Transfiguration_

_Gryffindor 2:30-4pm Herbology_

_Slytherin 4-5:30pm DADA_

_Gryffindor 5:30-7pm History of Magic_

_ALL 7-8:30pm Dinner_

_ALL 8:30-9pm Free Time_

_(Note that breakfast starts at 8 and ends at 8:30. Also note that all 1st-6th years should be in their common room by 9pm. 7th years by midnight.)_

A/N: I created this schedule myself after going through all 6 books that are currently out and devised this ideal schedule so it would be like normal middle and high school classes…except we don't have free time. Lol. But I decided that they would have a permanent schedule in my story

"So we have two classes with Kimi and two with Lyeah. That's good," Becky said happily.

"Yup," I said, smiling along with her.

"Look at all the classes we got together Kimi!" I said loudly running over to her and giving her a hug. Becky just laughed at my _amazing_ actions.

"I only got two with Lyeah though," Kimi said pouting.

"I know," I said frowning.

"Let's go see her then," Becky said. So we walked over to see Lyeah pounding her head into the table earning her some weird looks.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! No need to kill your poor brain cells! Do you want to end up like me!?" I said grabbing her shoulders.

"You have a point there," she said sitting up straight.

"So why were you killing valuable brain cells anyways?" Becky asked.

"Cause I barely have classes with you guys," Lyeah said then pausing. "and ALL of my classes with these IDIOTS!" she exclaimed pointing at Fred and George who were at the time pushing carrots up their noses. Why? I have no clue. The male mind is too bothersome to understand hen they do things like this. We all burst out laughing while Lyeah just let her head drop and hit the table.

"We see your point," Becky answered smiling.

"Yes, I'm sure you do," she said sarcastically, "but right now I have to go with THEM to Charms." Lyeah left and went up to the third floor with Fred and George bothering her by making the carrots that they had been shoving up their noses fly around her. Gross. While we went down to the dungeons for Potions, but trust me, nothing could have prepared us for this class.

So there's Chapter 5!! It took the three pages on Microsoft Word!! I'm proud! Lol Please Review and tell me how I'm doing cause it feels good to be encouraged, you know?


	6. Defeated Snape & Tap Dancing Slytherins

Chapter 6: A Defeated Snape and a Tap Dancing Slytherin

A/N: I'm really sorry it took me so long to get this up. ( It's just that a lot of stuff has been going on…and well ok ok! Also because I didn't want to get off of my lazy bum, but still! You wouldn't either now would you!? That's what I thought….so, on with the chapter!

BTW!!!

Ann's thought will be like this _dun dun dun dun!!! lol_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Entering the Potions classroom we saw an ugly, scary, greasy-haired teacher. That may seem a little rude, but I'm sorry there is absolutely no other way to describe that…that _thing._ We sat down at a table in the middle, and luckily since everyone else had already been paired up us three got to be a group.

"Quiet!" the scary man yelled, "I am Professor Snape for those of you that don't know." He walked up to the front of the class and carefully looked over his class clearly disgusted. "Miss Chan," he said quickly, turning towards Kimi, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

""A sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death," Kimi replied back automatically.

"Seems you were rightly placed," Professor Snape muttered. "Borlay! Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"In a goat's stomach and it will save you from most poisons," Becky replied back.

"Deonnecker!" he shouted, getting annoyed that he was losing his questioning game. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" '_Hmm...Well let's see. I know this! I know this! AHH!! What is it!? Oh! Wait! I remember now!!'_

"There is no difference. They are the same and are also known as aconite," I said positively after my thinking for 10 seconds. He turned back to the front scowling and this evil look about him. Man is that teacher creepy.

"Do the potion on the board," he said, flicking his wand, "the ingredients are in the cabinet." We went to work and finished and filled a glass of our potion and an extra just in case. We brought them both up to the front desk, but hid one because it was pretty obvious that he didn't like us and we didn't know if he would try something or not. We set the bottle that was visible on his desk.

"Here you go sir," Becky said, trying to show him that we were finished. He just knocked it off the desk and smiled evilly.

"Oops," he said evilly, "Guess I'll have to give you a zero as your cauldron is empty and there isn't enough time to make the potion again.

"Not necessary," I said smiling cheekily.

"Why not?" he asked, not trying to hide his disappointment.

"We always fill an extra bottle," I said calmly. "Just don't knock this one off the desk." Everyone was watching now. No one had ever stood up to Snape like this before, and no one would have ever suspected that a Hufflepuff would be the one to do so either.

"Ten points from Huffle-," he started.

"For being prepared sir?" I cut in. He opened his mouth to retort to my question I guess you could say and then closed his mouth seeing that I would take this to Dumbledore if needed. We returned to our seats while he sat there defeated.

xoXOxo

Entering Charms we saw an extremely short man. Me and Becky were alone in this class.

"Hello class," he said cheerfully. "My name is Professor Flitwick and we will be learning many new things this year. First of all, has anyone been practicing anything?" he asked, looking around his classroom from the point at the top of his rather large stack of books. I slightly raised my hand, embarrassed to be the only one. "Yes my dear," he said looking straight at me.

"Well I practiced a few more complex spells," I said quietly. I am NOT a crowd person…just if you couldn't tell already.

"How many?" he asked, now excited.

"Far too many," I answered. "But there are three that are appropriate for this class," I said, getting a bit more comfortable. He nodded for me to show the class so I did. "Aguamenti," I said, pointing my wand at my mouth. "Boy did I need that," I said laughing.

"Marvelous!" Professor Flitwick cried excitedly clapping. "Proceed," he said after calming down. I nodded and continued.

"Exorno estus," I said, twirling my wand around in a circle around me and then drawing an imaginary circle in the air with it. Immediately the room heated up.

"Incredible," Professor Flitwick said staring amazed at this young 14-year-old girl in his class that had just performed an N.E.W.T. level spell.

"Candela presul," I said, pointing my wand at an unsuspecting Slytherin's feet. When he began tap dancing the Hufflepuffs, amazingly some Slytherins, and even Professor Flitwick were laughing extremely hard. "Desino," I said, pointing my wand once more at his feet after I had regained my composure. The boy immediately stopped dancing and fell to the floor from exhaustion.

"Very good Miss Deonnecker," Professor Flitwick said happily. "Five points to Hufflepuff!" he exclaimed. "For reviewing, but I'm curious. There is no possible way that you have could have performed those spells just now with just theory. How can you perform the spells and not be accused for under-aged use of magic?" ha asked, asking the question practically everyone wanted to know.

"Oh well there's a simple explanation for that," I said casually. "My mom and dad are both Aurors. Most people don't recognize that they are related or the fact that they even have a daughter because they think that they are mortal enemies even though they're on the same side. The light side of course. So anyways, back to your question. Since my parents are Aurors they are constantly the target of Tom, or well…I guess you would all know him as Voldemort wouldn't you? So anyways, since Tom is constantly after them there are spells over both of our houses protecting us from Tom and the Death Eaters. These spells make it where I can practice my magic incase there is an attack, and of course there's the fact that they make me help around the house," I said quickly, not expecting everyone to be like all gaspiness and being like _You-Know-Who's after her family!!_ I mean really…it's just Tom after all. I mean it was the same situation with Becky, Kimi, and Lyeah except for the fact that their parents weren't divorced.

We continued on after my explanation which had about two minutes of awkward silence following it. I just realized I had spilled the beans, but you know what? I feel a LOT better. D We learned how to open a book in the air without saying anything. In other words, wandless magic. Let me tell you, it was _extremely_ hard.

Alrighty then! So I, the _AMAZING_ pokedandsurvived (a.k.a. Share Elmo), have put up a chapter! Woo hoo! I feel so accomplished! Lol and its perty hard while taking CRCT's at the same time too! And then I still have to take two EOCT's!!! GAH! Whoever created tests and CRCT's and exams was obviously not mentally stable. Lol so…I guess I better start typing up chapter 7 huh? Yeah, yeah, yeah. I guess you're right. But I still want people to review! And I would PERSONALLY like to thank my bestest buddies Mi ChIBo and Mossimo for reviewing for _every single chapter!!!_ Lol BYE!


	7. You're okay Losers

**A/N: Hey there! I just realized that I had made Ann and Fred together in this chapter when they are clearly not together yet. SO! I did some minor editing. Nothing really changed, but if you want to read through it then be my guest. )**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter OR 'Candyman' which is by Christina Aguilera.**

_**Chapter 7: I guess you're ok. losers.**_

"Finally!" I yelled walking out of class. "Let's go find Kimi and Lyeah."

"Alright," Becky said smiling. "They're supposed to be in Potions and Herbology." So we raced down to the Great Hall just in time to see Lyeah coming from the dungeons and Kimi coming from the grounds. We quickly grabbed them both and dragged them out to the Black Lake before they could protest.

"We've got an hour," I said smiling, "What do y'all wanna do?"

"Oh! Did you bring your monkeys from home?" Lyeah asked excitedly.

"Psh! Of course! You expect me to survive _without_ them?" I asked. "They're up in my room."

"Do you think you could go get them?" Lyeah asked.

"You expect me to get up when I can just get my wand out, like this, and say Accio Monkeys, like I just did?" I said while waiting for the monkeys to come. I got distracted by a bug that was pestering so I didn't see them coming until they slammed into the back of Cedric Diggory's head.

"Oh. My. GOSH! I am sooo sorry!" I exclaimed running over to him. I had seen them hit him and he had been knocked pretty well by them. "I didn't mean for you to get hit I wasn't paying attention there was a …fly. Yea I know it's a bad excuse but it's true!" He started laughing. Laughing I tell you!

"I should have known that when I happen to get hit upside the head by flying stuffed monkeys it would be your doing," he said still laughing. I was speechless. I was sure that he would've been pissed. Maybe I should give him a chance with Becca.

"You enjoying yourself over there?" Becca called out to me. I started laughing. Hard.

"Ahahahahahaha! I was apologizing, I mean Cedric here almost capsized from my monkeys!" I yelled back. "Sorry about that. You know you should come sit with us. Talk to Becca or something." He blushed at that. I've known for awhile that he's liked her. It's been pretty obvious.

"Ok. I'd like that," Cedric said, giving me a sweet smile. I nodded good and we walked back over to my friends and I sat with Kimi and Lyeah while Cedric sat next to Becca.

"What song will it be?" Lyeah asked from where she was with my iPod and monkey that plays my iPod.

"OH! OH! OH! Pick me!" I yelled thrashing my hand around in the air.

"I think Ann had a suggestion," Fred said, coming up from behind me.

"Fred! Don't hurt me!" I exclaimed.

"Why would I do that?," he asked.

"Well I don't know. Gotta be prepared and all," I went on.

"Just tell Lyeah your suggestion," he said laughing at me.

"OH! Right! Candyman!" I yelled at her. A couple of yeas and that sounds good came from the girls, but the boys had some pretty hilarious dumb looking faces on. Seeing this I tried to explain. "It's a song by Christina Aguilera," I tried.

"Who?" the boys asked. Needless to say our jaws dropped.

"You've never heard of Christina Aguilera?" Becca asked amazed.

"Well, no. Should we have?" they both asked.

"Well duh!" we responded. "Play that music Lyeah! Haha. I've always wanted to say that," I said smiling like I'd won a Grammy or something. Cue music. Haha. And _of course_ we all started singing along!

'_Hey, uh  
I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really got me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man  
A sweet chocolate sugar coated candy man'_

Becca and I started dancing and then Kimi joined in and Lyeah finally gave in and joined us.

'_Ooh, yeah, yeah  
He took me to the jolly club on Hollywood & Vine   
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (a big surprise)  
The gossip tonight will be tomorrows headlines  
He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man (ooh yeah)'_

After that verse the guys just decided to join us. You know guys, well most of them at least. A group of teenage girls dancing right in front of them to a song that they like, yeah, the girls hadn't thought about that little fact.

'_A sweet chocolate sugar coated candy man'_

"Okay! My favorite part coming up next!" I shouted! "Scatting!!"

'_(Scatting) _

_Hey, yeah  
Oh, yeah yeah yeah yeah ohhhhhhh_

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man (oh)  
A sweet talkin sugar coated candy man _

_Whoa, yeah  
Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugar cane, oh  
Good things come for boys who wait  
(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)  
Candy man, candy man  
(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)  
Candy man, candy man'_

I think the best part was that so many people were just staring at us making it obvious that the wish they could do the same thing. HA! Losers. They should just join us, but _instead_ they're going to sit there wishing they could do this. Oh well.

'_(Sweet, sugar, candy man)  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, makin all the panties drop  
(Sweet, sugar, candy man)  
He's a one stop, got me hot, makin' my uh pop  
these lyrics are found on sugar, candy man)  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
(Sweet, sugar) _

_He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for boys who wait  
He's a one stop shop with a real big uh  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man  
(Say what) a sweet chocolate talkin sugar coated candy man  
(Say) a sweet talkin sugar coated candy man, woo  
A sweet chocolate sugar coated candy man'_

"Last part!" Becca, Kimi, Lyeah, and I screamed.

'_Oooh, whoa  
Candy man, candy man  
Candy man, candy man All At The Same Timee  
Candy man, candy man..._

_Candy man,candy man  
Candy man, Candy man  
Candy man, candy,man_

_(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Jane lost her grip and a down she fell  
Jane lost her grip and a down she fell  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell)'_

"Oh my gosh," Becca said, "That was so much fun. We should do this again sometime, but I'm too tired right now," she said laughing.

"I know," I said back, "we really should."

"I'm so hungry," Fred said as his stomach rumbled.

"I think we can tell," I said. "I didn't know that you made such strange noises."

"Off to dinner!" Lyeah yelled. She got up and I sent my monkeys and iPod back up to my dorm. We all followed Lyeah to lunch.

**A/N: Sorry. I hope it was ok. I think it sounded more like a filler chapter, but to tell the truth I only started out like I had written it. I changed a lot of stuff, but I think it's a lot better now than it would have been. I love you all and I really want you to review it. Now I shall post the next chapter! But only because 3 people that I don't know in real life reviewed it! Lol. **


	8. Skirts and Dates

**A/N: Hello! So I decided that I would rather do this then work on my Lit HW. Lol. Yea so I don't have much more to say. I want to thank jennfire, FreakyD45663, Mi ChIbO, and Mossimo for reviewing the last chapter. ) So I guess I'll type us this chapter then!**

_Chapter 8: Skirts and Tears_

After dinner we went on our daily walk around the Black Lake and Lyeah played with the Giant Squid. "Miss Deonnecker, Miss Lewal, may I have a moment?" Professor McGonagall asked approaching us. I gave Lyeah a confused look and she did the same, but to me.

"Yea, sure," we said cautiously walking over to her.

"I'm sorry girls, but you'll have to wear the school uniform. I'll let it slide this time since you're new though," she said looking at us, "the girl's uniform consists of the shirt you both are wearing and the skirt your friends and every other girl in Hogwarts is wearing." There was a pause before…

"WHAT!?" we screamed in unison, "NO!"

"I'm sorry, but it's required," she said while turning and leaving. We both turned back towards Becky and Kimi.

"Can we go back up to the castle now?" I asked fuming. Everyone nodded yea. All the way up to the castle Lyeah and I were yelling about how unfair it was.

"It's a butt-load of crap!" I yelled.

"We should have a choice!" Lyeah yelled.

"Can you believe this!?" we turned and yelled/asked Kimi and Becky with some wild hand gestures to make our point.

"Well actually I'm still surprised that you two didn't notice that you're the only two people that are wearing shorts in this entire school," Becky said. Ok, so she has a point, but still!

"Aren't they overacting?" Becky asked Kimi.

"Nope," Kimi said simply. "Lyeah's never worn a skirt in her life and they bring back bad memories for Ann."

"Oi! What's going on out here?" the twins asked emerging from the Great Hall.

"McGonagall's forcing Ann and Lyeah to wear skirts so that they'll be following the dress code," Becky said. With that being said Lyeah and I both let out frustrated yells.

"Aww, but you'll look good in a skirt," Fred said draping his arm on Ann's shoulders.

"So will you," George said doing the same to Lyeah. Not very smart move if you ask me.

Shuddup! Get off of me!" Lyeah yelled at George while throwing his arm off of her. "I've never worn a bloody skirt before because I hate them, and I don't plan on wearing them now."

"Why don't you wear skirts then?" Fred asked Ann.

"Bad memories, I kept having people flipping it up," I said grimacing.

"Well I'll personally make sure no one here does that to you," Fred said smiling.

"Thanks," I said smiling. I ducked underneath his arm and started walking up the stairs. "See you tomorrow then." I walked up to the Hufflepuff Common Room entrance and was asked for the password.

"Ateles geoffroyi," I said. The statue jumped aside to reveal the door to the common room. "Making me wear a skirt. Who does she think she is? Stupid, no good, grr," I mumbled to myself.

"Ann?" a deep, male voice asked.

"Hmm?" I said looking up. _Ah, it's Cedric. Why he is talking to me is a mystery though._

"Have you happened to see Becky around? I was just wondering and she's usually with you so…"he trailed off. _Ah, I see where this is going._

"She should be coming up soon, but I can't be sure. She was talking with Kimi when I left her," I said. _Trying to encourage you here! As in say okay and wait up in here for her! _

"Oh, alright. I'll just try and talk to her tomorrow," he said smiling. _Gah! You idiot! sigh Whoa! A mental sigh! Sweet!! Ha ha._

"Nighty night then! I'm off to bed," I said to no one in particular.

xoXOxo

"It's so short though," I whined to Rebecca. I kept repeatedly turning trying to make it look a tad bit longer.

"Well at least it looks good on you," Becky said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Does it really? I've always been afraid that they show too much," I said worriedly.

"Yea, you look great. How about breakfast?" she asked hopefully.

"Yea, breakfast sounds good," I said laughing. As soon as we entered the Great Hall we saw a scowling Lyeah at the Gryffindor table. We went down and sat across from her at the Hufflepuff table.

"Short on you too?" I asked her as conversation.

"Unfortunately yes," she said angrily and taking a huge bite out of her biscuit.

"No need to take it out on the poor biscuit Lyeah," I said. She mumbled something, but in truth I'm not sure I want to know what she said. So we all ate breakfast and moved on to our classes. I'm sure that by the end of the day Fred and George and going to have several large bruises.

xoXOxo

"Today's the Hogsmeade Trip!" A passing girl yelled.

"Wow," I said between laughter. "She's obviously excited."

"Hey Ann!" Becky yelled while attacking her in a hug.

"AHHH!! Fred save me from the attacker!" I yelled.

"Hey!" Becky said. "I'm not attacker! I'm Becky!"

"Why me?" Fred asked. "Why not George to save you?"

"Because I don't know where he is now do I? And you're right beside me!" I said laughing. "So how are you Becky? Haven't seen you in what, 20 minutes?"

"Pretty good actually," she said. "I happen to have a date for Hogsmeade."

"No way! Ohhh, would it happen to be a certain Mr. Diggory?" I asked smiling.

"How'd you know?" she asked surprised.

"Cause he came up to me last night asking where you were," I said happy for her.

"Where's Lyeah?" I asked.

"She doesn't want to go. She's going to get some drawing done," Kimi said as she walked up to us.

"Well what about you?" I asked.

"I'm going with Roger Davies," she said smiling.

"Have fun then," I said as Roger approached.

"I will!" she yelled going off with him.

"You too," I said smiling at Becky.

"I will. Go and have some fun," Becky said as she went off to find Cedric.

"So it's just me and you Fred!" I said happily. "Fred? Hellooo?" I said as I waved my hand in front of his face. He didn't move. "Ha ha. Blank face. Okay. Got to go! Fred are you going to spend a whole day alone with me or what?" I asked.

"Course I am!" he shouted.

"He lives!" I said playfully.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," he said sarcastically.

"I know!" I said, ignoring his sarcasm.

**A/N: Okie doke! There's Chapter 8! D Chapter 9 will be all about Fred and Ann's trip to Hogsmeade! I don't know when it'll be up though. Please Review because when people don't I feel like they hate it.** **I hate to have to go, but my little sister wants me to go watch Scooby-Doo with her. Till next time then!**

♥**Elizabeth****♥**


	9. Hogsmeade

**A/N: So I'm really sorry about how long it took me to update. ******** Bu here it is. ******** I hope you enjoy it. I had fun typing it.**

**Disclaimer:**** Yeah so I've forgotten the last coupla times so since I probably will again this disclaimer is for the ENTIRE story because I always forget and I don't wanna be sued. Lol.**

**Recap: **

"_So it's just me and you Fred!" I said happily. "Fred? Hellooo?" I said as I waved my hand in front of his face. He didn't move. "Ha ha. Blank face. Okay. Got to go! Fred are you going to spend a whole day alone with me or what?" I asked._

"_Course I am!" he shouted._

"_He lives!" I said playfully._

"_Ha. Ha. Very funny," he said sarcastically._

"_I know!" I said, ignoring his sarcasm._

**Chapter 9: Hogsmeade**

"I like to move it, move it! I like to move it, move it! I like to MOVE IT!" Ann shouted while dancing down the main street of Hogsmeade with Fred in tow. "So where to deary?"

"How about we just go get some candy, the we go to the joke shop, then we can go to the Three Broomsticks? Would that be okay?" Fred asked. The wind blew and blew Ann's hair around and blew Fred's bangs in his face,

"AHH!! Fred! You looked amazing just then!" Ann said loudly.

"Really?" he asked excitedly. "How?"

"Well I mean you were just standing there and then the wind was all shwooooo," Ann said while making motions with her hands that were supposedly supposed to be the wind. "And then your bangs flew in your face, and jeez! You took my breath away," she said laughing. "SO! Off to get some sugary goodness yes?" she asked, laughter still everywhere on her face.

"Of course!" Fred said loudly. "Off to the sugary goodness!"

"We're off to get the sugary goodness! The sugary goodness of Hogsmeade!" Ann yelled while skipping with her and Fred's arms linked together. So they skipped for around 30 seconds when Fred suddenly stopped skipping. "….yes?" Ann said.

"Wait…" Fred started.

"Yes. I'm waiting, but for an explanation for why the skipping is no longer.. uh. Skippy ness." Ann said.

"We passed it," Fred said turning around causing Ann to almost fall over with the sudden movement.

"Oh. Really? Well that's what you get for letting someone who's never been to Hogsmeade before leading you to a place that they have absolutely no clue where the location is," Ann said grinning widely.

"Psh. Please. I just got caught up in the moment, that's all," Fred said trying to play cool.

"Pshaw! Ahaha. So sugary goodness, yes?" Ann said with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course. Right over there," Fred said while pointing at the shop forty feet up ahead of them. Ann screamed gleefully and abandoned Fred temporarily to go look through the window. Fred just laughed at her thinking of how much she looked like a little six-year-old on their first visit to a candy shop.

"Come on Fred!" Ann screamed. "Let's get candy!" Fred just laughed again and followed her into the shop. Ann frantically ran around trying to hold as many things as possible and sometimes even throwing random sweets at Fred for him to hold for her.

"Excuse me," Ann said while walking up to the counter, "but would you happen to have anything for me to place these in while I choose the other sweets that I'm going to get?" She then went to dump at least eight pounds of candy onto the counter.

"Oh of course sweetie," the woman behind the counter said with a sweet smile. She disappeared for a couple seconds and then returned with a large basket. Ann thanked her continuously as she threw all the candy she was going to buy in it.

"Hey Fred, you can throw that candy in the basket," Ann said while casually walking back to the many rows of candy to retrieve some more sugary goodness. She returned a minute later with her arms once again full of candy. "Ok. I'd like to ring this up please," Ann said to the woman again. The woman just smiled and started ringing the items up.

"Quite a sweet tooth, eh?" the woman asked.

"Oh yes. I was banned from quite a few candy shops back in the states," Ann said frowning.

"Whatever for?" the woman asked thoroughly confused.

"I was buying the candy so fast no one else could buy any and they lost all their customers besides me," Ann stated smiling.

"Oh dear," the woman said chuckling, "Well you won't have to worry about that here. You're always welcome. I'm Marie by the way." She said smiling.

"Well it was nice to meet you Marie. I'm Ann," Ann said smiling. "I'll definitely be visiting again soon, but we should probably get going after I pay."

"Oh well of course. That'll be twenty-five galleons," Marie said kindly. To be completely honest Fred made a strange noise at that and had the strangest look on his face.

"You ok Fred? Here you are. Thank you Marie," Ann said as she picked up the basket with her candy and went to take them out.

"Oh no Ann. You can keep the basket," Marie said smiling, "just bring it back when you visit next time and you can put your candy in it again."

"Oh well thank you. That's very kind of you," Ann said smiling. "Bye Marie!" Ann then dragged Fred out of the shop while carrying her now full basket of candy with her. "So now off to the joke shop, right?" Ann asked.

"Ann…" Fred finally got out.

"Yes?" she said confused.

"You _do _realize that you just spent _twenty-five _galleons on candy right?" Fred said.

"Well yea," Ann said shrugging. That's only like around twelve dollars in American money. No big deal. I mean really, gas almost costs three dollars a gallon again."

"Well jeez. Money's obviously not a big thing to you. Yea we can go to Zonko's now," Fred said getting over the shock.

"Oh well I mean not really you know. I guess it's an American thing. Yea, joke shop sounds life fun," Ann said with a sweet smile. Fred couldn't help but to smile at her smiling.

"Yea," he said. So then Fred made Ann run with him to Zonko's where they got a ton of things that were just amazing. Ann didn't even know what some of the things did. They just had really cool names so she got them.

"So, I definitely like Zonko's too," Ann said smiling.

"Well good," Fred said while draping his arm over her shoulder, "any friend of me or George's better like it." Ann laughed at his sureness. Fred laughed because she laughed. They both walked into the Three Broomsticks like that and still laughing. A few people turned their way and gave a small smile.

"You go find a seat and I'll get us some butterbeers," Fred said smiling. Ann nodded and sat at a table for four so she could put her bags and basket in one of the chairs.

"Hello," a foreign male voice said to Ann. Ann turned to see some young kid there with hair that was so blondish it looked white. _I wonder if he bleaches it… _"I'm Draco Malfoy," the boy said smirking. _Oh sad. He smirks instead of smiling. I feel sorry for him._

"Hello Draco. I'm Ann Deonnecker. Nice to meet you, by the way do you happen to bleach your hair or is it naturally that color?" Ann said staring at his hair in amazement.

"It's naturally that way of course. Who ever heard of someone changing their hair color?" the boy asked with a sneer.

"Oh really? What a shame. I know someone that would love to have that color of hair so I was hoping you'd dyed it so I could tell her the number of the color you had used," Ann said frowning. "May I ask why you're over here then?"

"Well of course. I saw that you were with a Weasley and thought I should try and help you out of such a horrible situation," Draco said.

"Horrible situation, how? Fred's pretty amazing to me. If you don't like him I'm sorry, but I won't give up such a good friend over someone who obviously is meddling around in the dark arts, and one day when you become a death eater and then realize you want out I'll laugh at your face and tell you 'I told you so'," Ann said quietly, a sure sign that she's mad.

"Well you're obviously not worth the trouble and you won't be laughing when he rules over you," Draco said with a sneer on his face once again. Draco started to walk away as Fred started to walk over.

"Oh and by the way Draco, try this thing called smiling. Maybe then you won't become such a horrible person as I said and I won't even have to laugh in your face and tell you I told you so," Ann said sincerely. Draco just sneered again as Fred came over with a very, _very_ confused look on his face.

"You know _Malfoy_?" Fred said with a tone of disgust on the name.

"I didn't but I do now. Bad news I tell you. I feel sorry for the boy really, but I won't interfere on the course he's chosen," Ann said, "So what's a butterbeer?"

"Are you serious? You've never had a butterbeer before?" Fred asked amazed.

"Nopers! So does it taste good?" Ann asked excitedly.

"Well duh," Fred said laughing. Ann took a big gulp and then set the mug down. Fred laughed as she did because she had foam on her nose now. She laughed when she realized what he was laughing at and Fred wiped the foam off her nose with his finger and then licked it off his finger. "You've got to love that foam," Fred said laughing. Ann joined in his laughing again, and then they both decided to head back up to the castle. They were trudging along with the bags until Ann had a stroke of genius and realized they could levitate the bags up to Hogwarts, which is exactly what they did.

**So yes. There is chapter nine. :D Oh yesss. Haha. Reviews would be nice too. So I'll just give a hint about the next chapter. C: The title will be 'Bananas and Kisses'. C: **

**Peace.**


	10. Bananas and Kisses

**A/N: Hey there. : My internet's down. : ( So I'm typing up this chapter to put up when it comes back up. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 10: Bananas and Kisses**

September ended and led into October. Over those two months Ann, Becky, Kimi, and Lyeah began to get closer relationships with the Weasley twins, Diggory, and Davies. Nothing serious or anything! They just trusted each other a lot more than they had before. As Halloween came around more birthdays had occurred, including Ann's younger sister turning seven and her father getting up higher into his forties. She sent her sister Sugar Quills and her father a picture of her and her friends to show that she was having an amazing experience at Hogwarts and that she missed him. During breakfast on Halloween all was normal and many were stuffing their faces with enormous amounts of food that others would have thought unthinkable. Professor Dumbledore stood and the hall was silent. That does not happen a lot does it? Nope, I don't think so.

"As all of you know today is Halloween and tonight will be the Halloween feast. There will be a nice twist to the evening as we will be having a costume ball for I have heard that on Halloween the muggles dress up in costumes and go around getting candy from people. So during your Hogsmeade trip today you may get whatever necessary for the ball tonight, and we'll be looking forward to your costumes. The professors and I will be judging for the best costume," Dumbledore stated to the hall of students. With a wave of his hand the entire hall began talking once more, but this time about the Halloween Costume Ball that was now to occur.

"What are you going to be?" Ann asked Lyeah as they all walked out of the Great Hall.

"I dunno… a pirate maybe?" she said swinging her arm around wielding a fake sword.

"And a pirate you shall be matey!" Kimi exclaimed. "A fabulous one you'd be!" Becky nodded in agreement with Kimi's statement.

"What are you going to be Kimi?" Lyeah asked while walking backwards to face her.

"I'm going to be a puppy!" she exclaimed excitedly smiling.

"Aww! Kimi's going to be a cute little puppy!" Ann cooed.

"Yes, but she's going to be _my _cute little puppy," Roger said hugging her from behind. As Fred and George pretended to gag behind the couple's backs they said that they were going to go ahead and head to class early. Psh! Yea right, but whatever.

"Becky dear, what are you going to be?" Lyeah asked.

"I'm going to be a vampire," she said holding her arm up with a pretend cape.

"AH! Save me she's after my blood!" Ann half yelled while running behind George.

"HA! Yea right," George said stepping aside leaving her vulnerable.

"NOOO!" Ann said dramatically.

"Ha ha, what are _you _going to be Ann?" Becky asked.

"A monkey!" Ann yelled excitedly raising her arms.

"Should've known," Lyeah and Becky said simultaneously.

xoXOxo

In Hogsmeade

"Hurry up Ann," Lyeah, Becky, and Kimi moaned.

"Don't moan you three. Gosh, and it's not _my _fault that they don't seem to have any monkey costumes so I have to be fitted so that the lady can make me one," Ann said in a large breath. The other three girls took a minute to let that sink in and then gave another exasperated sigh.

"Here you are. All done with your monkey suit," the woman said coming back from the back. She had a soft brown suit with a cute monkey tail. Of course she wouldn't look 'gorgeous' as some of the other girls that would be at the ball would be. The group of four had decided earlier that there would be a lot of girls not wearing very modest costumes, so they decided to stick out some. Lyeah had found a pirate costume that was a tad bit low cut so she was going to wear a white cami under it, and it had vertical black and red stripes going up and down it, and it had some white in it and had a white belt to go around as a belt. Everything about the costume seemed kind of torn, as if the person wearing it had had it for a long time. Kimi was of course being a puppy so she got a dog suit that was not as loose so you could at least tell a girl was in the suit and decided to get a suit without the head so she could just paint her face and do a charm to give her dog ears temporarily. Becky was being a vampire so she only bought a black cape, some older fashioned clothes, and fake vampire teeth. Ann wanted to be a monkey, which of course the shop did not expect anyone to want to be so they didn't have a costume for it. Ann had the shop owner make her one by paying extra for it.

"Go try it on," Becky said. Ann nodded and walked back to the dressing room. After getting into the suit she looked at herself in the full length mirror in the dressing room. It was apparently fitted for a reason as it was slightly tight on her body, but all she was concerned about was the tail. She thought it was amazing. She quickly pulled some brown paint out of her purse, which she had brought to see what her whole costume would look like, and painted her face a light brown and the end of her nose black. She cast a spell while pointing at her head causing her to suddenly have monkey ears that she could control on her head instead of normal human ears. She even enchanted her tail so she could control it. She quickly brushed through her hair and skipped to the front.

"Hey guys! Look at my tail! Isn't it wicked!?" Ann yelled when her friends were in sight. They paused momentarily and then smiled and complimented her on her costume. It was in fact a piece of work. After a few minutes of talk Ann paid the woman for her costume and they all decided that she should wear it back to Hogwarts and try and scare some kids. Halfway back to Hogwarts they heard someone coming up the road behind them and everyone hid in a bush that was under a tree, except for Ann who jumped up into the tree. A few seconds later two boys came upon the spot where the girls had just been. Ann looked down from the tree to see Fred and George.

"I could have sworn I saw a giant monkey up here," one of them said.

"I know George. I thought I had too," Fred said. Now knowing which one was Fred and which was George Ann decided to make her presence known. She made a soft monkey noise which had the boys turning every which way to find the giant monkey that they had seen. Ann took this as her moment to pounce and jumped down on Fred's back making louder monkey noises. Fred screamed like a girl and started to run out in the field as fast as he could with Ann still on his back. George screamed and pointed at his brother with the giant monkey on his back. Laughing came from the bush under the tree and George crept over to the bush to see Lyeah, Kimi, and Becky laughing on the ground so hard they were clutching their sides.

"Where's Ann?" Fred asked. The three girls opened their eyes to see George looking down at them, until a look of understanding came over his face. "That was Ann, wasn't it?" Still laughing but not as hard the three girls nodded and started to get up. Fred had run a good amount until he realized that he no longer heard monkey noises, but laughing. He suddenly stopped running causing the thing on his back to fall off, not being prepared for the sudden stop in movement. Fred turned around to see what looked like someone he knew in a monkey suit.

"Oh Fred," Ann gasped out. "You should have heard yourself screaming," Ann said still laughing.

"Ann?" Fred asked.

"Hmmm?" she said looking up at him.

"Why in Merlin's name are you wearing a monkey suit?" Fred asked starting to laugh.

"Because it's my Halloween costume!" she exclaimed while waving her arms about.

"And you are wearing it now… why?" he asked.

"Well we thought it would be funny if we scared people on the way back from Hogsmeade," Ann said laughing a little.

"Oh well of course that makes sense," Fred said laughing. "Want a hand up?" he asked extending a hand out to help her up. Ann took his hand and swung herself up onto his back. She made her tail swish in his face and he screamed again.

"Jeez Fred," Ann said laughing, "It's just my amazing tail." Ann smiled as Fred laughed it off.

"Back to the road, yes?" Fred asked. Ann nodded and Fred gave her a piggy back ride back to the road. When they finally reached the road they came to see Kimi and Becky sitting on George as Lyeah laughed and leaned against the tree for support.

"What happened here?" Ann asked smiling, still on Fred's back.

"Well, we all got into conversations about sports, so we told George about football and he asked how the other team got the ball so we told him to pretend that he had the ball and to face Lyeah. Then Becky and I side tackled him, and decided we should just sit on him," Kimi explained causing Lyeah to go into another fit of laughter.

"Okie doke. Well I'm going back up to the castle," Ann said smiling. "Off to the castle Fred!"

"Yes ma'am," Fred said as he saluted. He then started walking towards the castle. Ann laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

"Hey Fred," George said as he caught up with him. He was being followed by Kimi, Lyeah, and Becky. "I bet you're in heaven aren't you?" George said smiling cheekily.

"Um... well," Fred said.

"She's asleep you know," George said.

"Really?" Fred asked. The three girls nodded a yes. "Well in that case yes. Definitely," Fred said smiling. The three girls giggled and George gave a knowing smile. The group walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room and they all went in there. Becky said there was no way she could carry Ann all the way up those stairs in the Hufflepuff Common Room so Fred carried her into the Gryffindor Common Room and laid her down on the couch. Kimi said goodbye and went to get ready in the Ravenclaw Dorms. After seeing that Ann was just fine snoozing on the couch Becky went off to the Hufflepuff Dorms to get ready. Fred, George, and Lyeah all went and got ready. When Fred got back down to the common room Ann was still asleep on the couch so he thought he should go ahead and wake her up.

"Ann," Fred whispered. "Ann, wake up."

"Nehh," Ann mumbled.

"Ann the Halloween Ball is going to start soon," Fred whispered.

"But I don't want to go," Ann mumbled.

"Yes you do… I'll have Becky come and wake you up," Fred said. Fred found Becky just down the hall and asked her to wake Ann up. Becky complimented Fred on his costume laughing, knowing that Ann would love it. Fred then went off to the Ball to make sure his costume would be a surprise for Ann.

"Ann!" Becky yelled.

"Wah!" Ann screamed while falling off the couch. "I'm up! I'm up! Wait… where are we?"

"We're in the Gryffindor common room. You fell asleep on Fred's back on the way back and there's no way I could've carried you up to our dormitory so he brought you here and let you sleep on the couch," Becky said in one giant breath.

"Well that was a mouthful," Ann said laughing. "So when's the dance thing-a-ma-jigger start?"

"Umm…" Becky said while looking down at someone's watch, "three minutes."

"What? I couldn't have been asleep for _that _long," Ann said.

"Sorry Ann, you were out," Becky said laughing, "Come on. Let's go." Ann nodded and the two girls walked quickly down the seven flights of stairs and into the Entrance Hall. Upon getting there Becky told Ann to have a good time and then went off to go find Cedric.

"Yea, you know. No problem. Just leave good old Ann by herself," Ann mumbled as everyone walked away. Ann sighed and leaned against the rail of the staircase. She looked around for someone she knew and then looked up the staircase only to see Lyeah standing next to her. Ann screamed a very loud scream and killed Lyeah's ear drums well enough for Lyeah to hit Ann upside the head to make her stop screaming. While gasping for air Lyeah looked at Ann and then shook her head.

"Typical Ann," Lyeah said.

"Oh come on!" Ann said loudly, "You just appeared out of _no where_. Why shouldn't I scream like a maniac?" Lyeah chuckled at Ann and then gasped.

"Dude" Lyeah exclaimed.

"What? What? What?" Ann said quickly.

"There's a dude in a banana suit!" Lyeah said laughing like crazy and pointing at someone who was in fact wearing a banana suit. Ann jumped up and down like crazy before Lyeah finally made her stop. "Ann… speak. You're not really a monkey you know. By the way, wicked tail."

"Dude, that's fricken' awesome!" Ann yelled. "And I know right. I thought it was wicked too."

"Go give the dude a hug," Lyeah said.

"What dude?" Ann said, clueless.

"The banana suit dude. Jeez Ann. Keep up," Lyeah said mock seriously.

"Oh well psh, whatever. Why should I?" Ann asked.

"Because I just dared you too," Lyeah said back.

"No you didn't! When?"

"Just then!"

"…oh. Ahaha. Ok! Why not?" Ann said, and skipped over to give the banana dude. She gave him a hug and he went to turn around and she stayed on for the ride. Ahaha! Dude that was awesome," Ann said.

"Oh yea, cause I just turn people around in circles like that all the time," the guy said laughing.

"Yea, I bet you do that to everyone that hugs you," Ann said waving it off.

"And I was hugged why?" he asked.

"Because! Banana costumes are wicked!" Ann told him excitedly.

"Oh yea of course," he said jokingly.

"All students may now enter the hall," McGonagall said as she came from the Great Hall. At this all of the students filed into the Great Hall to see all the tables gone and a live band playing where the teachers' table used to be. There were a few small circular tables off to the edges for people to go sit at and the Ravenclaw table was pushed against the wall with a large buffet of food for the dance/ball. Most of the older students from fourth year and up, and even some third years went out on the dance floor and started dancing and the first and second years and most of the third years went off to the food table to get food and then sat at the tables off to the side to talk and eat. During the dance Ann and Lyeah danced in the midst of everyone and they danced with some friends and random people. Near the end the guy in the banana suit came up to Ann and asked her if he wouldn't mind taking a walk with him. Ann agreed and the two walked out of the hall and onto the grounds.

"So… who are you?" Ann asked.

"You honestly don't know?" he asked amused.

"Well, no," Ann said frustrated. He laughed and took her hand.

"We can play 20 Questions," he said smiling.

"Well, ok," Ann said smiling. "Hmmm… do I know you?"

"Yea," he said laughing. "Next question."

"Um. Are you in Slytherin?" Ann asked scared for a second.

"No," he said quickly. "Definitely not."

"Are you in Hufflepuff?"

"Nope."

"Gryffindor?"

"Yup," he said smiling.

"Finally," Ann said laughing, "Sixteen questions left."

That's right," he said smiling. Ann shivered and he put his arm around her waist and pulled her in as they continued to walk around the Black Lake.

"Hmm. Are you in my year?" she asked looking up into his eyes.

"Yes I am," he said quietly.

"Do you like candy?" she asked while holding back a laugh.  
"Are you serious?" he asked laughing.

"Hey now. I'm the one playing the game, not you," Ann said laughing.

"True. Yes I like candy. Who doesn't?" he asked.

"Well there are _some _people out in the world who are allergic to candy," she said matter-of-factly.

"So there are," he chuckled.

"Do you like your family?"

"Definitely," he said smiling down at her.

"Do you have any siblings?" she asked as she leaned further into his side.

"Yes," he answered back.

"How many?" she asked curiously.

"Six," he said smiling proudly.

"No way really? I have five siblings!" Ann said excitedly. He laughed with her.

"Twelve questions left," he said smiling again.

"Are you cold in your banana suit?" she asked seriously.

"Yes. I am extremely cold," he said laughing. She joined in and then cast a non-verbal spell on him causing warmer clothes to appear under his banana suit.

"There. Now you won't be as cold," she said smiling.

"Sure won't."

"Do I treat you civilly during school?" she asked.

"Very civilly," he said. Ann smiled knowing that she treated them at least nicely.

"Have I known you long?"

"Yes. Quite a longtime actually," he said thinking back.

"Did I know you when I was ten?"

"No. You were actually almost twelve."

"Seriously? That means I met you at the beginning of first year," Ann said thinking.

"Do I know any of your siblings?"

"Yes."

"Umm… how many questions are left? I lost count."

"Counting that one six," he said smirking.

"No! That wasn't supposed to count as a question," Ann said pouting.

"Too late for that," he said smiling cheekily.

"Apparently so, are your parents divorced?"

"No. My parents are happily married. Aren't yours?" he asked frowning.

"Oh no," Ann said laughing. "Hardly. They got divorced when I was two and like to keep their distance from each other."

"Oh… ok." Ann looked up at him.

"You didn't say you were sorry," she said smiling.

"Oh, was I supposed to?" he asked smiling sheepishly.

"No! No. Definitely not. No one's ever not said sorry before and I tell people to not say sorry because it's not their fault all the time…" she said trailing off.

"Do you like Fred and George's jokes?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me? Yes. The boys are geniuses," he said smiling widely.

"Are you one of my close friends?" she asked quickly.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Are you Fred?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yea," he said quickly. Ann smiled and hugged him.

"So, you're not weirded out by me liking you?" he asked nervously.

"Fred," Ann said.

"Yes?"

"Can I use that last question?" she asked smiling.

"Um, yea sure," he said confused.

"Fred are you going to sit there doubting yourself or are you going to kiss me?" Ann asked with a small smile. Fred sat there for a minute to let that sink in, and then looked up.

"You're serious?" he asked.

"As serious as I'll ever be," she said smiling. At that he wrapped his other arm around her and kissed her with all the feelings he's been keeping hidden for the past few months. Ann had to admit, that was one heck of a first kiss.

**A/N: So yea. I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter. : its eight pages longs on Microsoft Word. D It took me three days to type it all up how I wanted it. Oh! And just for the record people **_**do **_**wear banana suits. A guy at my school did for costume day. So yea. Reviews would be extremely nice. And guess what my birthday's coming up:D**

**Thanks for reading. ; elizabeth****♥**


End file.
